¿Quien esta embarazada?
by Stefy-Nvd
Summary: -¡Yo no puedo estar embarazado- grita Butch -Etonces... Yo estoy embarazado- susurra Boomer, tocandose el estomago... *No es lo que parece* Pesimo Summary.


Hola hola!

Aquí les dejo otra de mis creaciones, más específicamente es un one-shot o tal vez sea two-shot. Depende de que tan creativa me encuentre.

Esta historia se basa en una de mis historias "El nacimiento de mi hijo". Pero antes de eso, es decir como fue que Kaoru se enteró que estaba embarazada.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()();)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **-Kaoru, ya me voy a la oficina!-** escucho que me grita Butch desde la otra habitación.

 **-ya salgo-** le respondo, Apago la ducha, me envuelvo en una toalla y salgo del baño.

Ya en la otra habitación me encuentro a un Butch peleando con su corbata. Suelto una pequeña carcajada al ver su rostro de frustración.

 **-No te rías-** me reclama, al escucharme **\- esta jodida corbata me está volviendo loco.**

Vuelvo a soltar otra carcajada. No puedo evitarlo, me parece gracioso ver a mi esposo pelear con una simple corbata.

 **-Déjame a mí-** le digo, acercándome a él y agarro su "jodida corbata". **\- Si no te gusta, quítatela** \- y de un jalón, le quito la corbata que rodeaba su cuello.

Él observa por un rato su corbata que se encontraba en mi mano, para después dedicarme una tierna sonrisa.

 **-Siempre sabes que hacer-** me dice, acercándose a mí y rodeando mi cintura con un brazo.

 **-Tenía que salvarte de aquella cosa-** le sonrió, acomodando el cuello de su camisa.

 **-Mi heroína-** me susurra y me da un tierno beso en la frente. Sonrío, rodeo mis brazos en su cuello y le doy un corto beso en sus labios.

- **Bueno Señor Him se le hará tarde para llegar al trabajo-** le digo, alejándome de él.

 **-Ahh que flojera-** comenta, soltando un suspiro.- **¿Por qué se tiene que trabajar los sábados?**

 **-Sólo tú trabajas los sábados-** me burlo de el, caminando hacía el ropero.

 **-Baa! Tú tienes que trabajar con niños-** dice, haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

 **-Eso no es ningún problema para mí-** le sonrió. El me pone una cara fea, haciendo que amplíe más mi sonrisa. Me quito la toalla que envolvía mi cuerpo y me pongo mi ropa interior delante de él.

 **-¡Kaoru!-** me grita, sorprendiéndome un poco.

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-No andes de exhibicionista por la casa- m** e reclama.

 **-Es mi casa-** le digo, restándole importancia a su comentario **.-Y puedo andar de exhibicionista si yo quiero-** tomó la toalla y la cuelgo en el perchero **.-cómo si no te gustara verme así.**

 **-Querida puedes andar desnuda si quieres-** me dice guiñándome un ojo **.- Pero no cuando estoy trabajando.**

 **-Ya pervertido tienes que irte, no olvides que hoy vendrán Momoko, Miyako y la pequeña Yukka a cenar-** lo doy empujones hacía la puerta de la habitación.

 **-Si tendré cuidado y yo también te amo querida** \- Me río por su comentario y le doy un último empujón sacándolo de la habitación.

 **-No olvides recordarles a los chicos de la cena cuando llegues-** le grito, cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

 **-Ya querida no olvidaré hacerte el amor cuando llegue-** me grita desde el otro lado. Escucho que sigue renegando hasta que cierra la puerta de la casa; lo que me causa mucha gracia, a veces Butch puede ser muy infantil.

Me dirijo a la cocina, abro el refrigerador y buscó algo apetecible. Leche, jugo, jamón, carne, tomates, zanahorias... Y mi helado ¿dónde está? Sigo buscando por un rato más, hasta que por fin encuentro el bote de helado. Sacó el bote, lo pongo sobre la mesa, saco una cuchara del cajón de la alacena, abro el bote y...Vacío.

 **-Pero que...-** me sorprendo al ver mi delicioso bote de helado vacío, yo no había ni tocado ese helado como... **\- Estúpido Butch.**

Por su culpa no comeré nada, sólo hay comida fea en el refrigerador.

 **-Después que no se esté quejando que su sexy esposa está muy flacucha-** reniego, tomando mi celular de la mesa y enviándole un mensaje.

 _"¡Por tu culpa moriré de hambre! Después no te estés quejando de que ya no sea sexy._

 _Pdta: trae otro bote de helado o no habrá nada de Kaoru para ti."_

Tiro mi celular en el sofá, me echo encima de este y enciendo la televisión. Aún sigo en ropa interior; la verdad me da flojera cambiarme, igual nadie está en casa. Busco algún canal; todos aburridos, entonces opto por dejarlo en las luchas. Así me quedo por el resto de la mañana y sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida.

Escucho sonar el timbre de la casa una y otra vez.

 **-Ashh..-** reniego levantándome del sofá. El timbre sigue sonando una y otra vez, no me había dado cuenta de lo irritante que suena.

 **-Ya voy-** grito lo suficiente fuerte para que me escuche y deje de tocar el timbre.

 **-¿Qué tanto tocan?-** reniego, abriendo la puerta y viendo a Momoko y Miyako paradas en la entrada de mi casa.

 **-¡Kaoru!-** ambas me gritan, empujándome hacía dentro y cerrando la puerta.

 **-¿Que les pasa?-** les pregunto, molesta por lo que hicieron.

 **-¡Kaoru estás desnuda!-** me grita Momoko, apuntándome de arriba hacia abajo con su dedo.

 **-¡Qué!-** agacho mi cabeza, miro y toco mi cuerpo para comprobarlo.

 **\- ¡Mentira! Estoy en ropa interior-** Ambas me miran sorprendidas. ¡Que exageradas!, cómo si nunca se hubiesen visto así. Quizás soy demasiado sexy y por eso se sorprendieron. Sí, debe ser eso. Mejor me cambio, sino seguirán mirando así.

 **-Ya vuelvo-** les digo, dirigiéndome a mi habitación para ponerme algo de ropa.

Sacó de mi ropero un sencillo vestido verde pastel; me llegaba arriba de las rodillas, también saco un par de sandalias blancas. En lo que me cambió, recuerdo que no he visto a Yukka en ningún momento.

 **-Momoko ¿Dónde está Yukka?-** le pregunto, poniéndome el vestido.

 **-Está con su padre, tiene que pasar más tiempo con ella-** me responde.

 **-Pero no se supone que Brick está en la oficina.**

 **-Si lo está, pero igual-** Me río al escucharla. Si la pequeña Yukka está en la oficina de segura que Butch la debe estar pasando mal; con lo llorona que es, igual a su madre.

Una vez vestida salgo de la habitación, me dirijo a la cocina y veo a Miyako sacando las verduras del refrigerador, mientras que Momoko ponía a hervir agua.

 **-¿Qué se supone que hacen?-** les pregunto.

 **-La cena-** me contesta Miyako. **\- ya son las 5 de la tarde y los chicos llegaran a las 7:30.**

¿Tanto dormí?, cuando estaba en el sofá eran las 10:30 de la mañana. Me dirijo hacia ellas para ayudarles a hacer la cena, pero en lo que bajo un pequeño escalón siente que mi cabeza da vueltas, me agarro de la silla que estaba cerca.

 **-Kaoru ¿te encuentras bien?-** me pregunta Momoko, preocupada.

 **-Sí, no es n...-** todo se pone negro y lo único que logro escuchar es a Miyako gritar mi nombre.

Siento un horrible olor entrar por mis fosas nasales, frunzo mis cejas asqueada, ¿qué es lo que apesta tanto?. Abro despacio mis ojos, adaptándome a la luz de la habitación, miro hacía un lado y observo una enorme plato de sopa de verduras. Vuelvo a sentir el olor y lo primero que hago es dirigirme al baño directo a vomitar, tratando de sacar ese asqueroso olor.

 **-Ya despertaste-** escucho que me hable Miyako, acercándose a mí, agachándose y tomando cuidadosamente mi cabello. Yo sólo me limito afirmar con la cabeza y sigo botando lo que queda de ese olor. Cuando por fin termino, cuelgo el baño y agacho un poco la cabeza.

 **-¿Te sientes mejor?-** me pregunta Momoko, pasándome mi cepillo dental con algo de pasta.

 **-Sí-** respondo, agarrando el cepillo y levantándome para cepillarme los dientes. Cuando termino, veo que Momoko me mira entrecerrando los ojos.

 **-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-** pregunta.

 **-no sé, sólo sentí ese horrible olor de la sopa y me dieron náuseas.**

 **-También te desmayaste-** completa Miyako, poniendo su mano en mi frente **.- y no tienes fiebre.** No digo nada solo salgo del baño y me siento sobre la cama.

 **-Ya vuelvo-** dice Momoko, saliendo de la habitación. Miyako se sienta a lado mío y se queda observándome. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Si no he comido nada malo; bueno no comí nada, pero tampoco estoy enferma.

 **-De seguro fue de lo que no he comido nada en todo el día-** le cuento a mi rubia amiga.

 **-Seguro debe ser eso-** me dice, sin apartar su mirada.

 **\- ya vuelvo-** se levanta y sale de la habitación. Me tiro de espalda sobre la cama; me sentía exhausta, y eso que dormí casi todo el día. Escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse y ahí veo a Momoko con 2 platos y una taza en una bandeja.

 **-¿Qué es eso?-** preguntó, viendo cómo Momoko pone la bandeja cerca mío. Observo que en un plato había un delicioso pastel de carne, en el otro un sándwich de atún y la taza estaba llena de café.

Al ver todo se me abrió el apetito, me siento de nuevo en la cama, pero cuando me acerco siento los olores meterse a mi nariz y cómo hace rato se me vuelven las náuseas. Me tapo la nariz y la boca con una mano, con la otra aparto la bandeja lo más lejos de mí, tratando de alejar esos horribles olores.

 **-Lo sabía-** escucho decir a Momoko, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro y saliendo de la habitación con la bandeja.

 **-¿Qué le pasa?-** pienso, sacando la mano de mi rostro y nuevamente me tiro sobre la cama tratando de cerrar mis ojos, cosa imposible porque nuevamente escucho a Momoko entrar. La miro; Miyako también estaba ahí, ambas se miran la una a la otra. Luego me miran a mí.

 **-¿Qué?-** les pregunto, tratando de entender sus miradas.

 **-Toma-** mi dice Miyako, pasándome una caja rosada. Agarro la caja y lo primero que leo es _"Prueba de embarazo"._ Abro mis ojos, sorprendida. Luego las miro a ellas.

 **-Pero que...**

 **-Háztela-** me ordena Momoko, levantándome de la cama.

 **-Pero...**

 **-Ahora-** ordena Miyako, empujándome con cuidado hacía el baño.

Escucho que me cierra la puerta. ¡Esto no puede ser! ¿Será que estoy..?, todo coincide. Basta Kaoru la única forma de comprobarlo es haciéndome la prueba. Abro la caja, leo las instrucciones y las realizo todas como dicen ahí.

Sali de la habitación y ambas se acercaron a mí.

 **-¿Y?-** me pregunta Momoko mirando la prueba en mi mano.

 **-¿estás?-** pregunta Miyako.

 **-Yo...**

 **-¿estás o no?-** vuelve a preguntar Momoko, ya más desesperada.

 **-Sí..-** afirmó con la cabeza. Ambas gritaron emociones, luego me dieron un fuerte abrazo.

 **-¡Felicidades!-** gritaron nuevamente. Miyako me suelta rápidamente, luego me mira, mira mi vientre y vuelve a mirarme.

 **-Tienes que comer-** dice, saliendo de la habitación. Yo sólo la observo salir, me dirijo a la cama y me siento, no tengo expresión alguna en mi rostro. Momoko se sienta a lado mío y pone una mano sobre mi hombro.

 **-¿Estás bien?-** me pregunta

 **-Yo... No sé-** respondo soltando un suspiro.

 **-¿No estás feliz?, vas a ser mamá.**

 **-Claro que estoy Feliz-** respondo, sonriendo un poco por su comentario.

 **-No lo pareces-** me dice, haciendo que dirija mi mirada a ella.

 **-Es que...Yo no sé cómo lo va a tomar Butch-** le comento, cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos.

 **-Le encantará, obviamente. Será papá.**

 **-Es que no le gustan los niños-** le digo apartando mis manos y mirándola nuevamente **.- y si no lo quiere, si me pide que me deshaga de el... Yo.. No lo soportaría-** siento como mis ojos se nublan y pequeñas lágrimas caen de estos.

 **-ohh Kaoru, el no sería capaz-** me dice abrazándome **.- él te ama mucho, no haría eso, el lo amara te lo aseguro.**

 **-Y si no lo hace-** digo, dejándome llevar por su abrazo.

 **-Te aseguro que lo amara, los amara, ustedes son su familia, lo mejor que tiene en su vida.**

 **-Además-** dice levantándome el rostro y limpiando las lágrimas que caían **.- son un matrimonio, obviamente iba a haber hijos o ¿que esperaba él?, ¿gatos?**

Me río un poco por su comentario. Tiene razón, si nos casamos obviamente habrían hijos. Y el sabe perfectamente que yo quiero tener una gran familia.

- **Gracias Momoko-** le sonrió.

 **-De nada, ahora vamos a la cocina que tienes mucho que comer, además tenemos que hacer la cena-** Yo asiento con la cabeza, ambas nos levantamos y salimos de la habitación en dirección a la cocina. Cuando llegamos a la cocina vemos la mesa llena de deliciosos platos de comida.

 **-Miyako... ¿Qué es todo esto?-** pregunta Momoko, sorprendida de ver tanta comida.

 **-Es para Kaoru, tiene que alimentarse bien-** responde sonriendo, mientras me sienta en una de las sillas.

 **\- comé-** me ordena, pasándome un par de cubiertos. Y yo sin quejarme nada, me dedico a comer los deliciosos platos de Miyako, que para mi sorpresa y la de las chicas ninguno me causo náuseas. Una vez que termine toda la comida, recojo los platos y me dedico a limpiarlos.

 **-Gracias chicas-** les digo dedicándoles una sincera sonrisa.

 **-De nada-** me responden ambas. Escuchamos el timbre de la casa sonar; de seguro son ellos. Me dirijo a la puerta principal a abrirles.

 **-Hola-** saludo a Brick con una pequeña niña de 2 años en brazos.

 **-Tia** \- me saluda la pequeña pelirroja, estirando sus brazos.

 **-Hola Kaoru-** me saluda, pasándome a una inquieta Yukka, yo la alzo gustosa. Hago pasar a Brick, pero veo que ni Butch y Boomer están con él.

 **-¿Y los chicos?-** le pregunto, dirigiéndome a la cocine, el también me sigue.

 **-Llegaran en un rato-** me responde, tomando a Yukka de mis brazos y poniéndola al suelo para que camine **.- es que Butch dijo que iba a comprar helado**.

Sonrió, al parecer se tomó en serio mi amenaza.

 **-Voy al baño un rato-** me dice, dirigiéndose al baño del 2do piso. Entro a la cocina y lo primero que veo es a Yukka comiendo unas galletas con leche, seguro se las dio Miyako.

 **-¿Y los chicos?-** pregunta Momoko al verme entrar sola.

 **-Brick está en el baño-** le respondo, sobando tiernamente la sedosa cabellera de Yukka.

 **\- Butch y Boomer fueron a comprar helado.**

 **-¡Helado!-** grita, emocionada Yukka con comida en la boca.

 **-Kaoru¿cómo piensas decirle lo del embarazo?-** me pregunta Momoko robándole una galleta a la pequeña pelirroja.

 **-¿Embarazo?-** pregunta Brick entrando a la cocina

 **-¿Quién está embarazada?-**

¡Mierda! Al escuchar a Brick no puedo evitar levantar mis cejas y abrir mi boca, ¿por qué tiene que aparecerse así? Brick me mira directo a los ojos y yo sin poder evitarlo vuelco mi cabeza y miro a Momoko. Pero al parecer Brick se dio cuenta de eso. Ni modo tendré que decirle.

 **-¿Momoko estas embarazada?-** pregunta sorprendido **\- de nuevo.**

 **-¡Hermanito!-** grita mi pequeña sobrina, golpeando la mesa con sus manitos.

Miro a Momoko; está sorprendida, demasiado diría yo. Y no podía ni disimularlo, porque tenía la boca abierta en forma de una gigantesca "o". Luego miro a Miyako, sus ojos parecían unos enormes platos y su boca levemente abierta. Yo no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, toda esta escena me parecía demasiado graciosa.

 **-Momoko no pudiste esperar un poco más-** le dice Brick acercándose a Yukka

 **\- aún estoy aprendiendo a liar con Yukka, y eso que ya tiene 2 años-** pone su mano sobre la melena de la pelirroja.

Ahora la sorprendida soy yo, Brick siempre con sus comentarios tan inteligentes.

 **-¿Cómo que esperar un poco más?-** reclama Momoko muy enojada. **\- yo puedo tener hijos cuando a mí se me dé la gana.**

 **-Tampoco así querida, no eres un conejo-** El tonto comentario de Brick me hizo reír nuevamente, pero Momoko al escuchar me mira enojada, haciendo que cierre mi boca muy rápido.

 **-A ver Brick escúchame bien-** dice acercándose a él **.- sí yo quiero tendre 20 hijos o más incluso, pero a mí no me vengas con conejos ni nada, porque si llegara a tener tantos hijo sería tu culpa.**

 **-¿Mi culpa?, ¿por qué mi culpa?**

 **-Porque tú eres un adicto al sexo-** le grita, haciendo aparecer un fuerte sonrojo en la cara de Brick. **-¡Momoko!, eso no se cuenta-** le reclama.

 **-Baa! Yo cuento lo que a mí se me da la gana** -dice mi amiga, cruzando sus brazos. El pelirrojo se acerca a ella y la abraza.

 **-Ya amor, lo siento por decirte coneja-** se disculpa, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Momoko.- **Pero, ¿De verdad estas embarazada?**

 **-¿Quién está embarazada?-** escucho que preguntan; un escalofrío recorre mi piel, esa voz la conozco perfectamente bien. Vuelco mi cabeza para comprobar quién es. Y ahí los veo, Butch y Boomer acercándose a mí, ambos poniéndose a cada lado mío.

 **-Momoko-** le responde Brick.

 **-Otra vez embarazada-** suelta Butch, causando que mi amiga frunza aún más sus cejas **.- estás muy acelerada no?**

 **-¡Felicidades!-** grita Boomer, aplaudiendo como niño.

Miro a Miyako, ella también me mira; mordiéndose el labio, parece que está tratando de no reírse.

 **-Parecen unos conejos ustedes dos-** les dice Butch apuntando a los pelirrojos.

 **-¡Yo No estoy embarazada!-** grita fuertemente Momoko soltándose de Brick.

Todos la miramos, sorprendidos del grito que lanzó Momoko, incluso Yukka dejó de comer.

 **-Entonces ¿quién está embarazada?-** pregunta Butch, algo molesto. Seguro fue por el grito que lanzó Momoko, nunca le gustó que le griten.

 **-Ustedes-** responde al pelirroja, apuntando hacia nuestra dirección.

 **-¿Nosotros?-** pregunta Boomer, poniendo una de sus manos al pecho.

 **-¡Yo no puedo estar embarazado!-** dice Butch, frunciendo las cejas y cruzando sus brazos.

 **-Entonces... Yo estoy embarazado-** susurra Boomer, tocando su estómago.

 **-¡Voy a ser Papá!-** grita el pelirrubio emocionado dando pequeños saltos **.- Pero..Miyako**

 **-¡Qué!-** grita Miyako, su cara está totalmente ruborizada por los gritos de su novio. Pobre, si Butch dijera eso, yo le hubiese tirado una patada; por idiota.

 **-yo no sabía... No sé cómo pasó, todo fue culpa de Butch!-** dice el pelirrubio, apuntándolo.

 **-¡No me eches a mi tus mariconadas!**

 **-¡No me grites! Estoy embarazado-**

Todos miramos la escena que estaba haciendo los dos hermanos, no pudiendo creer lo que están diciendo.

 **-¿Son estúpidos o se hacen?-** les reclama Brick. Parece que me leyó la mente.

 **-El único estupido aquí es Boomer, ¿cómo va a creer que está embarazado?-** responde Butch enojado.

 **-¿No lo estoy?-** pregunta Boomer, poniendo su cara triste.

 **-¡No!, eres hombre! ¿Por dónde esperas que salga el bebé?, porque por tu trasero no lo hará, ni mucho menos por tu...**

 **-¡Ya basta!-** gritó, interrumpiendo al ..emh... Explicativo comentario de Butch. Siempre tan sincero el.

Ahora todas las miradas son para mí. Suspiro pesadamente, tengo que aclarar todo de una vez, antes de que esto se complique aún más.

 **-Butch...-** le digo, mordiéndome el labio inferior, tengo que decírselo **.- yo estoy embarazada.**

Butch me mira, sus cejas se elevaron exageradamente y su boca estaba entreabierta.

 **-¡Felicidades!-** grita Boomer aplaudiendo como niño, otra vez.

 **\- ¡van a ser papás!-** Pero Butch sigue sin decir nada. Creo que aún no debí decírselo.

 **-¿No estás Feliz?-** pregunta Boomer, viendo a Butch sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Butch dirige su mirada a Boomer, luego su mirada se mueve hacia mis ojos. Esquivo su mirada, agachando un poco mi cabeza.

 **-Tengo que hablar con Kaoru-** habla por fin Butch, tomando mi mano llevándome a la otra habitación.

Me senté en el sofá, aún con la cabeza abajo y jugando con mis manos. Estaba nerviosa, no sé que me dirá Butch. El camina de un lado para el otro, eso hace que me ponga aún más nerviosa. No sé si está enojado o si estará pensando en algo para decir.

 **-Ya detente Butch-** le digo, cansada de solo verlo caminar **.- Caminando no resolverás nada, solo di lo que tengas que decir y listo.**

 **-Eso dímelo tú-** habla por fin, sentándose a lado mío.

 **-Pero si ya sabes que estoy embarazada, qué más quieres que te diga.**

 **-¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?-** me pregunta.

 **-Recién me enteré hace 3 horas.**

 **-Pudiste haberme llamado al celular-** dice apoyándose hacia atrás, sobre el sofá. Levanto mi cabeza, subiendo mi mirada y frunciendo un poco mis cejas.

 **-¿Como esperas que te lo diga así?, " Hola Butch ¿que tal el trabajo?, si aquí estamos haciendo la cena con las chicas, ah estoy embarazada, bueno nos vemos luego Te amo", no Butch, no es tan fácil que digamos.**

El solo asiente con la cabeza, entendiendo el punto.

 **-Además, yo no sabía cómo ibas a tomar la noticia-** le digo, jugando de nuevo con mi mano.- **pensé que no lo ibas a querer-** le confieso finalmente.

Butch se levanta del sofá, se acerca a mí, pone sus manos sobre mis hombros y me levanta del sofá. Le miro a la cara; aún con mis cejas fruncidas, tenía dibujada una sonrisa.

 **-Esto no es gracioso Butch-** frunzo mis cejas aún más. El deja de sonreír, cambiando su mirada por una más seria. Creo que prefiero la sonrisa.

 **-Kaoru, tú más que nadie sabes que no me gustan los niños-** suspiro, sabía que me diría eso.

 **-Lo siento-** me susurra, abrazándome **.- lo siento si te hice pensar de esa form-** Relajo mis cejas, dejándome llevar por sus brazos; que rodean mi cintura. Apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y también lo abrazo.

 **-No vuelvas a pensar eso-** le escucho decirme. Aparto mi cabeza de su pecho y le miro a los ojos.

 **-Desde que te conocí, lo único que quería era hacerte Feliz-** deshace el abrazo y pone sus manos en mis mejillas **.- y desde que nos casamos; incluso antes, sabía que Tener una gran Familia es lo que te haría más feliz-** Sonrió, tener una familia me haría muy feliz.

El lo sabía perfectamente; se lo comenté en varias ocasiones, pero él siempre terminaba cambiando el tema. Al recordar eso borro la sonrisa de mi rostro.

 **-Pero a ti no te gustan los niños**

 **-Amor, si es sobre verte feliz tendríamos hasta 20 hijos-** Escucharlo decir eso me emocionó tanto, que sin pensarlo le di un beso; lanzándome sobre él y haciendo que que yo caiga encima suyo.

 **-Cuidado con mi hija-** dice entre risas, abrazándome.

 **-¿Cómo sabes que será niña?-** pregunto, levantándonos del suelo.

 **-Algo en mí lo presiente-** me dice, muy seguro de su comentario.

 **-Pero algo en mí dice que será niño.**

Sonreímos, nos damos un último beso y nos dirigimos a la cocina. Pero antes de entrar, una alegre pelirroja sale corriendo, totalmente desnuda.

 **-¡Ven aquí Yukka!-** grita Brick, persiguiéndola con un pañal en sus manos.

 **-¡No Yukka! ¡Corre sé libre!-** Grita Boomer, tirándose encima de Brick

 **-¡Ahh...! ¡Quítate Idiota!**

 **-¡No! Tienes aprender a dejar ir a tus hijos.**

 **-Boomer, mi hija recién tiene dos años.**

 **-Yo a su edad ya corría desnudo por toda la casa.**

 **-Tú a esa edad corrías desnudo por todo el barrio.**

Butch y yo miramos a los dos hermanos discutir, mientras Yukka saltaba sobre el sofá.

 **-¿Crees que vas a poder con esto?-** le pregunto, apuntando a la pequeña pelirroja.

 **-Tengo a esos dos tontos de hermanos-** me responde, apuntando a los chicos **.- No creo que sea peor que eso.**


End file.
